screamacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hilda Khel
Hilda Khel is a landlady and one of Kegan's military officers. She is biological mother to Morgana Ranka and one of known fighters of winning side of Great War. Statistics Age: 200+ Gender: Feminine Occupation: Landady Title(s): Countess, Madam Other names: n/a Species: Valkyrie Assumed school: Flutura Academy Loyalty: Khel clan, Ezekiel Bauman, Game World, The Ringleader Status: Alive Family: Morgana Ranka (daughter) Marital: Widowed several times Known facts of her life Khel clan has been ruled by women since it was found. The original founder’s names is unknown, the women came and went without staying remembered. However, there is still a ruler of the clan that is still talked about. Hilda Khel is certainly one of the most specific females you’ll meet. She believes that women hold keys to power, her reign was once huge. Some stories say that she traveled to Hell and back. Some say that she’ll never die. Upon being born, Hilda was destined to become a heiress of the Khel clan. It is said that she is more than 200 years old and her original specie is Valkyrie, a female form that chooses who will die in battle. Her specie is also said to be the lover of heroes or other mortals, therefore Hilda Khel is perfect example of one. During her life, Hilda married only human warriors. Her children usually turned out to be humans too, which resulted angry mistress to kill them. The only child that was Valkyrie as well was sent to guillotine for witchery a long time ago. Despite the popular belief, marrying valkyrie doesn’t make you immortal. In fact, all of her husband died in battle. She is said to have huge hatred for children, especially humans ones; after all, she did kill her own child before. Great War In times of Great War, Hilda Khel sided with her old friend, Francesca Nero, and participated in every important battle. Her most famous one, however, was the battle near Second Narva River, where she captured Dementia. The woman died two years later in Hilda's manor, but it was speculated that Khel mistress has gotten bored by this prisoner of her. Morgana Hilda Khel has married another human man 35 years after the war. With him, she had only one child, a human girl named Morgana. As Hilda's husband realized what was about to happen to him and his daughter, he got a divorce and took child with him. Hilda has not heard of the girl until Morgana's death 14 years later. She allowed the girl be buried in Khel's family tomb. The girl, however, revived shortly after. Hilda, being the one to bring to dead, but not back from it, refused to let a zombie live with her and gave girl for adoption. Morgana got adopted by Gustavo Ranka, former lover of Dementia, whom Hilda has defeated in Great War. Additional Info *She is seen crying only once, by Ramiel Bauman, when he was 12 years old on his mother's funeral. *Hilda is one of two people changing her husbands constantly, the second one being Francesca Nero. *She is said to ever been in love with only one person, Ezekiel Bauman, who has, ironically enough, refused her advances and married her best friend instead.